Bella di Notte
by Lib89
Summary: -La più bella di Parigi?- ripeté lei, prendendo il fiore rosa tra le dita. -E come fai a sapere che c'è una bella ragazza sotto questa maschera?- -Non ho bisogno di guardare sotto la tua maschera, milady.-


**Titolo** : Bella di Notte  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Fluff, Romantico  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Personaggi** : Chat Noir, Ladybug  
 **Avvertimenti** : One-Shot  
 **Note dell'autrice** : Salve a tutti! Vi propongo una fic semplice e forse banale, ma spero che vi piaccia comunque. Buona lettura!

Ps: Appena sotto il titolo troverete il nome di un brano per accompagnare la lettura.  
Pps: il fiore "bella di notte" ha il nome scientifico "Mirabilis jalapa" e in inglese è nominata "marvel of Peru" o "four o'clock flower"

 **Disclaimer** : i personaggi di questa fic non mi appartengono e la fic non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.

 **Bella di Notte**

 _Beegie Adair - La Vie On Rose - Parisian Cafe 2009_

Chat Noir atterrò a quattro zampe sull'ennesimo tetto, l'ombra che si allungava davanti a lui, unendosi a quella del comignolo vicino. La luna piena brillava nel blu scuro del cielo limpido, impreziosito dalle stelle, che facevano a gara con le luci della Ville Lumière. Sollevati gli occhi verdi, il ragazzo si guardò attorno finché non scorse una macchia rossa poco distante. Un sorriso gli allungò le labbra strette attorno al gambo di un fiore, piccolo e semplice, ma perfetto per la donna che lo aspettava sull'alta palazzina che aveva di fronte. La sua signora era seduta comodamente sul bordo del tetto con le gambe accavallate, le mani posate in grembo e lo sguardo perso in direzione della Torre Eiffel. Bagnato dalla luce argentea della luna, il suo costume rosso e nero acquistava una colorazione bluastra, ma scintillava come se fosse pieno giorno. E agli occhi di Chat Noir apparve ancora più bella del solito.

Il biondo supereroe saltò ancora una volta, arrivando al fianco di Ladybug con un solo fruscio. Era stato più attento del solito per non rovinare il suo piccolo bagaglio, in più era una notte così tranquilla, che sarebbe stato un peccato disturbarne il quieto silenzio.

-Per la ragazza più bella di Parigi.- disse Chat Noir, porgendo all'eroina il fiore che aveva raccolto lungo la strada.

La mora si girò per guardare il suo compagno, pronta a respingere il suo consueto flirt, ma quando posò lo sguardo sulla Bella di Notte che l'altro le stava donando, un sorriso intenerito le illuminò il viso.

-La più bella di Parigi?- ripeté lei, prendendo il fiore rosa tra le dita. -E come fai a sapere che c'è una bella ragazza sotto questa maschera?-

-Non ho bisogno di guardare sotto la tua maschera, milady.- affermò lui. -Ciò che vedo da questa prospettiva è già bellissimo.-

Ladybug ridacchiò, sfiorandosi il naso con il fiore. -E cosa vedi, chaton?-

Il supereroe in nero ghignò. -Domanda facile milady.- replicò, prendendole la mano libera per sfiorarne le nocche con le labbra. -Vedo un sorriso luminoso come il sole, due occhi blu così brillanti da far invidia alle stelle e gelosia alla nostra Parigi.

-Vedo coraggio, gentilezza e determinazione. Vedo tutto questo e tanto altro ancora, ma non basterebbe una settimana per dire tutto quanto. Posso solo dire di essere fortunato a condividere il mio tempo con la ragazza più bella della Ville Lumière.- concluse, stringendo appena la presa sulle sue dita fini e senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

Chat Noir trattenne a fatica un sospiro innamorato: era così bella con le guance rosse.

Ladybug era arrossita per l'imbarazzo, ma in nessun modo era riuscita a rivolgere gli occhi in un'altra direzione. Le iridi verdi del suo partner sembravano quasi magnetiche, affascinanti, e le sue parole erano così lusinghiere, così diverse dal suo solito flirtare, quale donna sana di mente avrebbe potuto rifiutarle o farne beffa?

-G-Grazie Chat…- balbettò, sentendo il viso farsi ancora più caldo, sicuramente era diventato dello stesso colore della sua maschera. -I-Io- un indice gentile si posò sulle sue labbra per zittirla.

-Non devi dirmi nulla milady.- asserì il biondo, prima di baciarle ancora il dorso della mano. -Il mio era un dono, non sei obbligata a replicare.-

Poco lontano, il campanile di Notre Dame rintoccò a gran voce la mezzanotte, richiamando l'attenzione di Chat Noir che si alzò in piedi. -Il dovere ci chiama Ladybug, da buon cavaliere aprirò la strada per te durante il pattugliamento di questa notte.-

Egli si esibì in un profondo inchino, quindi sfoderò la sua arma e balzò sul tetto adiacente, facendole cenno di seguirlo. Ladybug sorrise, il volto ancora rosso, ma si alzò e assicurata la Bella di Notte tra i capelli, lanciò il proprio yo-yo per raggiungere il suo compagno, guardandolo con occhi diversi.


End file.
